Shino's the Man
by majorfangirl
Summary: A new reality dating show brings Shino, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten and a girl no one has met before TV. Who will Shino fall in love with? ShinoHina, ShinoSaku, ShinoIno, ShinoTema, ShinoOC, ShinoTen, ShikaIno, TemaOC,
1. Author's Note

Author's note: I've decided to go ahead and do an author's note for each of the stories I intend to write. I wonder if I actually finish them. Anyway, this is Shino's the Man, about Shino on a new show called Soul Mate.

Pairings:

ShinoSaku

ShinoHina

ShinoIno

ShinoOC

ShinoTen

ShinoTema

UGH! It was SO HARD to come up with an OC for Shino. Anyway, I actually sort of started it and it's got one vote in the poll so it could end up winning. Either way, I've got a poll up for who Shino should choose. Remember, after each "episode" to vote, because we will vote one off each time until only one remains. Which will win. So, if you have a pairing you want to see, vote! I personally support ShinoSaku which I wrote into Konoha Christmas, but I also like ShinoHina and ShinoIno. Well, it's up to you guys. I look forward to writing this one even though my brain is having issues with the beginning!


	2. Before Episode 1

**A/N: I didn't want to divide this into many paragraphs. All the other things will be. So GET OFF MY BACK! I have a life. Anyway, enjoy the long awaited and very OOC Shino's the Man!**

**Warning: Some ShikaTema, ShikaIno, and NejiTen may follow!**

**Before Episode One**

**With Shino**

He was surprised that so many people had voted him to be in the show. Some TV producer for a show called "You're the Man" had asked the guys to vote for someone to go on the show. Shino Aburame was pretty surprised when he was chosen to be put on the show.

His vote has gone to Sasuke because he wanted Sasuke to go ahead and get someone so the girls would all stop fighting over him. He couldn't imagine why anyone would think that he would be good on the show. The girls that were picked were Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari. The studio had picked another girl that he didn't know.

The object of it all was to date a group of girls and slowly knock one off each time. In the end, you spend a week with the one you chose and then go home. After that, you can still continue to date them. Shino didn't really want to, but somehow Kiba had convinced him.

"Why not? You'd get to date a bunch of different girls and then, if you didn't like them, you wouldn't have t worry about breaking their hearts."

He knew he didn't want to put Hinata through this, but she had signed on too, probably with coaxing from Ino and Sakura.

With a sigh, he closed his suitcase. The next morning they were to fly out and get to know each other on the plane. Shinjin, the girl the studio had chosen, was the only one he really needed to get to know.

WITH INO

In closed her suitcase. There. She had everything she would need to fly off. She had signed the contract immediately because what could she lose from being away for a week or so? All Ino had to do was date Shino a few times. Even if she got sent off she would still get to stay at the hotel for the remainder of the time.

Her two friends, Sakura and Hinata, would be along as well which meant they got to enjoy this vacation together. Temari would be there too and this didn't exactly fill Ino with ecstasy. Temari was always flirting with Shikamaru and Ino didn't like that.

She decided if she was going to get up early enough to leave the next morning, she would need to get some sleep, so she pulled on her purple night gown and crawled into bed.

WITH HINATA

Hinata Hyuga couldn't sleep. The next morning she would leave hoe to be on a dating show with Shino. Shino. One of her closest friends and she would have to date him.

Sure, it was all just a show and it got her and her friends a free vacation but she couldn't help but feel pretty weird about it. She closed her white eyes again, trying to get to sleep, but no matter what she tried, her thoughts always found their way back to wait she was about to do.

After a lot of tossing and turning, she finally drifted off to sleep.

WITH TENTEN

Tenten was sleeping with ease, no nerves what so ever. Earlier, she had been saying good bye to Neji Hyuga, her close friend and crush. She finally got to do something fun and get away from home.

Now, as she slept, no worries came over her. She was dreaming a completely random dream that had nothing to do with anything that was going on.

WITH SAKURA

Sakura was still awake. She was having second thoughts now. She had immediately signed on with thoughts of the wonderful hotel and getting to be on television. Of course, she had never once considered the fact that she might end up being Shino's final choice.

He was her friend and she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she wasn't sure she felt that way about him. She couldn't back out though. She would just have to tough it out.

WITH TEMARI

Temari had no trouble sleeping at all. She didn't care that she would have to date someone that she barely knew. She knew that he wouldn't choose her and even if he did, she wouldn't let it last long. She had her sights set on Shikamaru Nara even if Ino kept getting in the way of this. Winning didn't matter to her.

WITH SHINJIN

Shinjin smiled to herself. How could she be expected to sleep? Tomorrow would be the best day of her life! Shino didn't know her but she knew him. She had once seen him in a store and was mesmerized. She followed him around for awhile. She knew now that she was in love with him and tomorrow she would finally get her chance with him.

True, some would consider her obsessed with him. In fact, she wasn't quite sure she wasn't. But she was sure of one thing. She was winning. She was winning and being with Shino. No one was gonna stop her. She didn't care who these other girls were. They were going down.

WITH THE HOST

"Yes," he said to himself. "Tomorrow I start matchmaking. I don't know this Shino Aburame, but he's about to find the perfect girl for him. And I don't know who these girls are, but one of them is about to be his perfect girl."

**A/N: Well…it's here. "Episodes" will be released each Saturday and I'm sorry I didn't get it out until Wednesday. So, read my blog and you'll know what's going on.**


	3. Episode 1

**A/N: Hello! I have the first episode with a lot more paragraphs now! So…whatever. I thought I was going to have A Spring Break Worth Remembering done first but…I lost inspiration. I'm working on it as well. Just gimme some time! Episode 2 will cover the some other dates and episode 3 will finish them out. At the end of episode 3, he will choose who he wants to get rid of.**

**Warning: The following may include: ShikaTema, ShikaIno, NejiTen, SaiSaku, KibaHina, not very nice Temari, and an obsessive contestant.**

**Episode 1**

Early the next morning, Shino headed straight to the airport.

He boarded the plane and looked around him. Hinata waved shyly at him. Ino waved, but Sakura just smiled. Temari was boredly flipping through a magazine and Tenten was looking over Temari's shoulder.

The man who must be the host appeared to be ready to leave. And there was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes that he assumed was the sixth girl.

She immediately got out of her seat and said, "My name is Shinjin. I hope that I will be you final choice. I _know_ that I will be your final choice."

Obviously, this girl wanted to win. Shino was slightly confused, Was there some prize for being the final choice that no one had told him about? Or did this girl just _really_ want a boyfriend?

The host, who had never introduced himself, stood up. "Alright," he said, "I see you've met Shinjin. We are about to take off, and when we land, each of you will go to your hotel rooms, but only one of the girls will be getting ready to go on a date with Shino. And that girl will be decided on a random draw."

The host pulled out a paper bag. He stuck his hand in. After a few seconds, he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Hinata Hyuga, you're going out to lunch and to an amusement park with Shino," he said. "The next name will be going out to dinner and to a play with him."

He reached into the paper bag again. This time he made a big show of moving his hand around in the bag. Finally, he pulled another piece of paper out.

"Tenten," he said. "Enjoy your dinner with Shino tonight. Now I will draw for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for tomorrow."

He pulled out another three slips of paper.

"Ino Yamanaka, breakfast," he said. "Temari, lunch, Shinjin, dinner. So that leaves Sakura Haruno for breakfast the day after tomorrow."

Shino sighed. Why did the first girl have to be the one he was trying to keep from getting hurt? Actually, if he had to choose a girl to like, he would choose Hinata. Of course, Kiba liked her too. This was going to be very hard.

Shinjin grinned at him. She was obviously looking forward to it. Probably expecting to sweep him off his feet.

Temari showed no sign of caring at all while Sakura was looking relieved to have a little bit to wait before being with him. Alone. Just the two of them. On a date.

Shino went to sit near Ino and Hinata but Shinjin grabbed him and sat him down next to her. She immediately started telling him all about herself.

This was going to be a long plane trip.

As soon as they landed, they went straight to the hotel.

Each of them had a separate room. All the girls were along one side of the hallway and Shino's and the host's room were on the other side.

Shino and Hinata both got ready for the date and met the rest of the group in the hallway.

"Ex-excuse me," Hinata said, "but you never told us your name…"

"My name's Rob," he said. "Now, Hinata's about to go on a date with Shino. The rest of you are free to do whatever you want."

WITH SHINO AND HINATA

The two felt a bit uncomfortable eating in front of a camera. Nevertheless, they both sat down and ordered.

They both sat in silence, Shino being a naturally quiet person and Hinata not being the talkative one herself.

They tried not to take a very long time eating. Afterward, Shino was supposed to take her to a small amusement park.

WITH INO, SAKURA, TENTEN, AND TEMARI

The four girls flipped through a book for tourists.

"Hey, look!" Ino pointed to a shopping center on a map. "It looks like it would have something for everyone."

"Sounds like fun," Sakura said. "Where's Shinjin? Maybe she'd like to come with us."

"She's too busy planning exactly what she'll say to Shino," Temari said. "She's obsessed with winning."

"She doesn't even have to worry until tomorrow night, but I have one tonight and I'm not worrying at all," Tenten said.

"Well, let's just go without her then," Ino said and the four girls left.

WITH SHINO AND HINATA

"What do you want to ride?" Shino asked. "Or do you want some ice cream instead?"

"L-let's ride something," Hinata said.

Shino nodded and led her over to the nearest ride, which was the Ferris Wheel.

The camera crew stayed on the ground as they got into their car-thingy-whatever.

The Ferris Wheel was slowly going into to motion. The started to go upward.

"I…I really don't like heights," Hinata confessed.

"If you had told me, I wouldn't have made you get on," Shino said.

"I'm sorry but…I really didn't want to ruin you time," Hinata said.

Shino pulled her into a hug which kept her eyes away from down. "Just look at me and not the ground," he said.

At the end of the ride, Hinata smiled and said, "I wasn't that afraid…with…you there." She immediately blushed.

"I'll get you some ice cream," he said and brought her to a stand.

WITH THE OTHER GIRLS

Temari browsed the windows. "I have to find something nice to bring back to Shikamaru."

"Would you back off of him?" Ino asked angrily. Temari glared at her.

"I wonder which one of them will get Shikamaru," Tenten said thoughtfully as the girls argued.

"Are you interested in anyone back home?" Sakura asked.

"Neji," Tenten replied. "Or, I think I am. How about you?" "Well, I don't really like anyone," Sakura said, "but since you told me, if I had to choose anyone, I'd pick Sai."

Ino and Temari both walked off in different directions.

"Great," Sakura said to Ino. "We've barely even gotten here and you're already fighting with her."

The blonde glared at her best friend and said, "She's so clingy! Can't she see he _doesn't_ like her?"

"Or maybe you're doing this because you like Shikamaru too," Tenten said.

"Maybe I do," Ino said.

WITH THE DATE

Hinata licked at her ice cream as she walked with Shino. Since the two had been friends, there wasn't much to get to know.

"How's Kiba doing?" Hinata asked after a short silence.

"He's doing fine," Shino replied.

They both fell into awkward silence again. Why couldn't he talk to her anymore? Maybe it was the fat that they were going to be seen by millions of people.

"Do you want to ride the go carts?" he asked her after she through away the napkin that she had been holding the ice cream cone in.

"Okay," she replied.

The line was extremely long, but Hinata said that she didn't mind waiting. The wait wasn't as long as they had expected.

After a few times around the track, their date was over. It was time for him to head back and get ready for dinner and a play with Tenten.

WITH THE OTHER GIRLS

They had already decided to head back and were hanging around.

"So, you're next, Tenten," Ino said, putting a top she had been showing off into her closet.

"Yup," Tenten said. "I wonder how long that I last."

"Looks like Hinata had a good time," Sakura said, pointing to a smiling Hinata walking down the hallway with Shino.

Rob joined them. "In a few minutes, Shino, you will be taking Tenten to dinner and we will also provide tickets to a play."

In ten minutes, Shino was leading Tenten to a car that was being provided for him and the girls.

Tenten was almost as talkative as Shinjin. She made up for the lack of conversation with Hinata. Shino hardly had to say anything at all.

WITH THE OTHER GIRLS

"So, what should we do?" Sakura asked as Hinata looked through the tourist guide.

"Well…there are lots of nice places…what does everyone like to do?" Hinata asked.

"I'm kind of hungry," Ino said.

Temari nodded. "I am too. Let's go get something to eat."

"Maybe we should invite Shinjin," Hinata suggested.

Sakura went into Shinjin's room. In a few minutes, she returned with Shinjin. The four girls went off to search for somewhere to eat.

WITH SHINO AND TENTEN

The two had just finished dinner.

"I bet that this is one of those plays that we both end up hating," Tenten said.

"If it is then we'll have something in common," Shino said. "We'll also have something to talk about."

During the play, Tenten was alert and seemed to be enjoying it. Shino didn't really like or dislike it.

At some point in time, Tenten leaned her head on his shoulder. Shino took this as a cue to put his arm around her.

WITH THE OTHER GIRLS

"Are they ever coming back?" Temari complained. "I'm ready for bed."

"We're going to wait and then listen to how Tenten's date with Shino went," Ino stated.

Finally, the heard Rob announce that they were all to go to the hallway. The girls, who were in Sakura's room, all came out.

"This ends our episode," Rob said. "Breakfast with Ino will begin our second episode. You should all meet here tomorrow. Go on to bed now and I'll see you in the morning!

This ends episode one.

**A/N:** Well, we're done. And it's on time this time! Episode two is next Saturday so stay tuned! Keep reading my blog to get more information on just what I'm working on!


	4. Episode 2

**A/N: Hello all! I had a lot of trouble with this chapter because my brain didn't like me this week. See, I hit my head on the wall awhile ago and it affected my creativity gland. And to this day, I sometimes lose inspiration because of it! Okay, anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Warning: The following chapter may include ShikaTema, ShikaIno, SaiSaku, KibaHina, NejiTen, a not very nice Temari, and an obsessive contestant. AND a mention of an old OC.**

**Episode 2**

The next morning, Ino opened her eyes. So today she would be dating Shino. She wondered how it would go. If it went well, she would continue to date him for a bit longer. But if it didn't, she would stick around and just hang out.

Even though they weren't a very good match, she wanted Temari to win so she would stop hitting on Shikamaru.

She got out of bed and wondered if the other girls had woken up yet or if she was the first one up. She could text them but she decided not to. The blonde looked through the outfits she had bought the day before. Which one should she wear?

After selecting an outfit, she checked the clock. 8:45. The group was supposed to meet in the hallway at 9.

WITH SAKURA (skip five minutes)

Sakura's eyes opened sleepily. Tomorrow she would be the last in the first round to have a date with Shino. She got dressed and check her clock. 8:50. She had ten minutes before she had to meet the rest of the group.

WITH HINATA (skip five minutes)

Hinata got up and walked into the hall. She was the first one there. She had five minutes to for everyone else to show up.

She still remembered her date with Shino that previous night. It was actually her first date unless you counted the time when she and Kiba had gone to get ice cream together. She didn't count that as a date. It was spur of the moment and with a friend. Besides Kiba didn't even like her, right?

WITH TENTEN (skip five minutes)

Tenten walked into the hallway, Ino, Hinata, Shinjin, and Sakura were there as well as Shino and Rob. But Temari wasn't there.

Rob stared at Temari's door impatiently. He kept this up for a few minutes then finally said, "We'll just go on without her. Ino, you and Shino are going to breakfast together. We'll see you later."

Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura went to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. Shinjin had said she wasn't a morning person and usually never ate breakfast.

"I wonder how it goes for Ino," said Sakura.

"I wonder which one of us will win," Tenten said, taking a bite out of a muffin.

"Well, how much did he seem to enjoy last night?" Sakura asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" asked the brunette. "He's about as talkative as a rock."

Hinata looked up from her food. "Should you…really be…talking about Shino that way behind his back?" she asked quietly.

"Do you like him or something?" Tenten asked.

Hinata blushed. "N-no, but I don't…I don't want people to insult my friend…I guess…"

Sakura smiled at her. "You're always so nice to everyone," she said. "Whatever boy gets you in the end is an extremely lucky one."

"I bet Shino chooses you," Tenten said.

"Well, you are the sweetest of us and you've spent more time with him than any of us," Sakura pointed out. "Of course, for all we know, he'll choose Temari or Shinjin."

The two girls started talking about Shinjin and Hinata was relieved that they had stopped talking about her love life and her having a relationship with Shino. She knew that Tenten liked her older cousin Neji and he might like her too, and she was pretty sure that he did.

WITH THE DATE

Shino and Ino walked into a small diner to eat. Ino sat across from Shino. She tried to look good in front of the camera. The boys back home would be watching, particularly one.

"Where do you like to go?" Ino asked. "Like, in your spare time."

"I don't go anywhere in particular," he replied. "I usually just like to be somewhere quiet."

Ino groaned inwardly. She would much rather be with someone that would have more to say. She made more attempts to start a conversation but they each failed. He probably was just nervous being with such a beauty. Poor guy.

"You must enjoy being really quiet," said Ino.

"Sometimes more can be said with silence than with words," Shino replied.

The blonde stared at him. How the crap could you say something if you didn't use any words? You had to say something, didn't you? Shino could tell she was confused. That would keep her quiet for a while.

"So," Ino said after a while, "how do you see Temari?"

"I don't really know her that much," he replied. "You don't get along with her too well, do you?"

"Not really," she replied. There we go. _Now_ there was some conversation.

"Why not? You two can be really similar," he said. "I would think you two would be good friends."

Would it be wrong to bring up Shikamaru? Well, he would be watching. She could use this as a chance to make Temari look bad on live television.

"She's _obsessed_ with Shikamaru," Ino said. "She can't take a hint that he doesn't like her and keeps bugging him and won't ever leave him alone. Which gets annoying."

"So it's because of a boy," he said. "it's like with Sakura all over again."

"It is _not_," Ino said. "I wasn't friends with Temari in the first place."

They fell silent again.

WITH THE OTHER GIRLS

The girls finished breakfast and walked back upstairs where Temari was waiting for them.

"Hey," she said, "where's everyone else?"

"Ino and Shino already left," Sakura replied. "You overslept."

"Oh. That means I'm next," Temari said. "It doesn't matter. Not like I'm going to last very long and even if I do, I'll leave him anyway."

Shinjin, who had just approached them, said, "Take that back."

"Huh? Why?" Temari asked.

"Because," Shinjin said, "I don't want saying anything about him. He's a great person and you don't deserve him at all! He wouldn't ever choose someone like you!"

Hinata looked at the girls then back at Shinjin. "G-girls," she said, "we shouldn't argue. After all…we're all here…and…it's up to _Shino_ to choose…so…we should try to get along while we're here."

Shinjin sighed. "You're right," she said. "I just didn't like hearing someone saying stuff like that. Especially when Shino's involved."

"You don't even know him, though," Tenten pointed out.

"You guys would be surprised," Shinjin said before going back to her room.

AFTER THE DATE

"Look," Sakura said, "they're back."

Shino and Ino reached the group. Ino was glad to be back and not have to sit in silence with Shino again.

"Well, well," said Rob, "looks like Temari decided to show up for this meeting." Temari rolled her eyes. "Well, anyway, in an hour we'll meet back here for your date with Shino. You can all do what you want for now."

Shino expected Shinjin to start talking to him again but to his surprise she just went back into her room. He decided he would go to his room as well.

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten decided to check out the pool. Hinata was going to call Neji and Kiba to tell them what had happened so far. Temari was going to get ready.

"So how did it go?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Quiet," said Ino. "_Very_ quiet. Every time I started conversation, he would say something that caused it to end! But…I think he might like me or why else would he have been so quiet? He was nervous being with me because he likes me."

Tenten laughed to herself. "Why didn't you just keep talking? I did. I didn't need him to reply."

"I like having someone respond," the blonde said. "I mean, he wouldn't even complain about the slow service. It was like he _couldn't_ say anything"

"Temari gets Shino next," Sakura said.

"I hope he chooses her," Ino said. "I'd love for something to happen to get her out of my way."

"But didn't you know? You weren't here so you couldn't here her, but she said she would just leave Shino if she won," Tenten said.

"Well, by the time she does that, I'll have Shikamaru all to myself," Ino said.

WITH SHINJIN

Shinjin sighed to herself. She was losing confidence. All the other girls were so pretty and fun but she was just a plain, boring person. She was the only one who loved Shino but she knew she was the last one he would ever choose.

She knew the other girls didn't really like her either. They thought she was too obsessed with winning. Well, they would be obsessed too if _their_ love interest was what they would win. Ino and Temari would be all over Shikamaru, based on what Shinjin had hear when she had listened to them.

She sighed again. Maybe she should just give up and go home before he had the chance to reject her. She knew that the first chance he got, he would let her go.

Shinjin stared out her window at the city below. She normally loved places like these and would be bustling all around doing everything she could but she couldn't enjoy this when there was something this big going on in her life.

She was pretty bored. She could join the group in the pool or look around with someone but they wouldn't want to do anything with her. They had only invited her along once and probably hated her so much that they didn't bother with her anymore.

She couldn't blame them. She knew how much greatness she had. None at all.

WITH HINATA

Ring, ring. Hinata waited for Neji to answer. There used to be some issues between her and her cousin but now they got along really well. He was like an older brother to her.

"Hello?"

"H-hi, Neji," Hinata said.

"Hinata, I can't wait to see you on TV this weekend," Neji said. "how's Tenten going?" He tried to sound uninterested.

"She doesn't…she doesn't like Shino more than you." Hinata tried to tease him but it came out sounding like she was trying to comfort him.

"I didn't ask that," Neji said. Despite his plain voice, Hinata could tell he was blushing on the other end of the phone.

"W-well," she said, "I'm…I'm going to call Kiba."

Ring, ring. "Hello?"

"K-Kiba," Hinata said.

"Hinata?"

"Y-yeah," she said. "Hi."

"Hinata! I've been waiting for you to call! How's Shino? Have you gone out with him yet? Was he nice to you?"

"He's fine," she said and added quickly, "And, yes, he was nice to me. I…I was the first one he had to date."

"Oh," Kiba said. She didn't know why but it sounded like he was disappointed about something."

They talked for a little longer then hung up and Hinata rushed to join the group.

"Well, well," Rob said, "we're about to send off Shino and Temari. Can you guys believe we're gonna end round one tomorrow morning?"

Temari tapped her foot impatiently. "Yeah, yeah," she said. "an Shino and I just get going already so we can get it over with?"

Shinjin tensed as Rob sighed. "Okay, fine," he said. "You guys can go for lunch and a movie now."

Temari and Shino left. Ino and Sakura decided to go shopping while Tenten and Hinata were going to go swimming. No one bother to invite Shinjin along so she went back to her room.

Shino and Temari entered a booth at a restaurant. Temari, unlike the other girls, didn't try to talk to Shino. Instead, she looked pretty bored to be there.

Lunch seemed to drag by as Temari only spoke when she ordered and spent most of the time texting a friend of hers named Kitsune. Shino was glad that their date consisted of only one more thing and they had to shut up anyway.

When they got to the movie, Temari actually took an interest in it. It was about a really nice and pretty girls competing with a hideous witch for a boy. She thought it was the story of her life, making Ino the witch.

When they left the movie, Shino checked his watch. He had two hours until dinner with Shinjin but he wasn't going to keep Temari out any longer than he had to.

When they got back, Rob and the crew was there to greet them. Rob smiled at the camera and said, "This ends episode two. Tune in next week to see Shinjin, Sakura, and Shino's decision about who to send off."

**A/N: Agh, this was so HARD! I don't see why I suddenly lost all inspiration. I usually get inspired at school when I'm not supposed to be working on them but when I get a whole week off due to weather, I can't write to save my life! Sorry it's a week late…**


	5. Episode 3

**A/N: Well, here's this weeks chapter. I'm thinking of doing the episodes on Sundays instead of Saturdays but I don't know.**

**Contains: ShikaTema, ShikaIno, SaiSaku, KibaHina, and an obsessive contestant.**

Episode 3

When the group met back up, it was time for Shino's date with Shinjin. She couldn't have been more nervous if she was expected to jump off the hotel roof.

"Alright," Rob said, "I know you probably don't want to se another movie, Shino, but after dinner you and Shinjin are going to a movie together. You two can go now."

Shino and Shinjin walked out and got into one of the cars. When they reached the restaurant, Shinjin said nothing. Shino found this strange considering she wouldn't shut up before.

"Shinjin," Shino said, "what's going on? You had so much to say yesterday and so far you haven't said a word."

"Well," she said, smiling, "I noticed that you really didn't seem to talk to me much and I didn't want to make you unhappy so this time I decided to keep quiet."

Shino stared at her. She would stop being herself just because of him? But why? He didn't understand much about Shinjin. He was filled with a curiosity to know more about her.

"I don't mind," Shino said. "I like to listen to people."

Shinjin grinned. "Well, I love big cities, I have a best friend named Bara, I don't mind being ignored but when I say something and people say, 'good for you' in a dull tone, that makes me upset. I can be completely sure of myself, then lose all confidence. My moods affect my personality and it shows."

That explained a lot about her and her frequent changes. She went on to say more about herself and how she didn't have a favorite color, but she liked green.

Shino made sure to listen to her. She really seemed to care about winning. She was an interesting person and Shino wanted to know why she wanted to win so much.

Se didn't eat much for talking to him. She told him every detail about herself except the one he wanted to know.

WITH THE OTHER GIRLS

Sakura let out a gasp. The other girls, who were eating dinner, looked to see what was wrong.

"I think I just figured out why Shinjin wants to win so much," Sakura said excitedly.

"Why?" the others asked.

"I think she's in love with him!" Sakura shrieked.

"That's crazy," Ino said. "She doesn't even know him."

Sakura slumped. "You're right. It was just a thought."

"Maybe she knew him in past life," Tenten suggested.

"You're insane," Temari said. "That crap isn't real. She probably just wants someone to do it with."

"M-maybe she thinks Shino's a nice person and she…wants to get to know him better," Hinata suggested.

"It's too bad he fell in love with me," Ino said in a pitying voice.

Sakura, Tenten, and Temari rolled their eyes.

WITH THE DATE

When the meal was through, they headed to the movie. Shinjin really wanted to lean on Shino but she didn't know if she should or not. She didn't want to do anything to make him uncomfortable. She only say there and ate some popcorn.

Afterwards, Shino did something she didn't expect. He asked what she thought of the movie they had watched. It had been about a boy getting kidnapped as a child and growing up with a family he knew nothing about. As a teenager, he met a girl who helped him home and they fell in love.

"Well," Shinjin said, "I think they could have done better. The actors sounded so fake you could tell they were acting. And the kidnapping family needed more time to have the motives for kidnapping explained. That would have made it better."

When they met back at the hotel, Rob told them that they could hang out until they were ready for bed. The other girls were doing to go soak in the hot tub and Shinjin asked if she could come along. They were surprised but said yes.

"Shinjin, we're dying to know," Tenten said. "Why do you want to win so much?"

She blushed. "Well…I've seen Shino before. He didn't notice I was there but I noticed him. And I followed him for a while. Next thing I knew, I was desperately in love with him. I don't know how I got so lucky as to be on this show with him but it happened."

The girls stared in shock. It was all hitting them exactly what she had said. She had known Shino too. Known him and loved him.

After a while, they went to bed. The next morning, Sakura would have her date and that night he would send someone off. Shino didn't have much time to think about it but he knew that there were a few people he wasn't ready to let go of yet. He was afraid that he was starting to fall in love with them.

THE NEXT MORNING

Sakura hadn't gotten much sleep. She wondering just what would happen. What if Shino didn't like her? What if Shino liked her _too_ much? She didn't know which one she was more afraid of.

She hopped out of bed, got dressed, and went to meet the group. Temari was there this time. Rob, who had been looking at Temari, turned to face the group.

"Sakura," he said, "Sakura Haruno. You're the last one to go. Shino, after your date with Sakura, you need to think about your choice. We'll all go to lunch together and at dinner you'll announce whose not going to the next round."

Shino nodded. "I'll make sure that I make my decision by then."

"Alright," the host said. "The two of you may go."

At the restaurant, Sakura smiled at him. "How have you liked it so far?" she asked.

"Well, it's a good experience to consider something they I've never considered before," Shino said. "I never really thought about having a girlfriend or romance but now I'm having to."

"I've been enjoying it," she said. "I love being on a vacation and I'm on TV and I get to do so much."

Shino nodded. He loved Sakura's smile. She could make anyone feel good by smiling at them. It was then that he knew who he would get rid of. It wasn't Hinata, Shinjin, or Sakura. He also wanted to keep Tenten around as well.

WITH THE OTHER GIRLS

Shinjin had decided to start asking to hang out with the girls but she was hardly any fun today. They all know just what was wrong with her: Nerves. She was nervous that Shino was going to let her go.

Tenten smiled sympathetically and said, "Maybe he'll keep you on. You never know. He might secretly have a burning passion for you. Besides, you'll still get to hang here with us ever if he does get rid of you." Ino nodded in agreement.

Shinjin sighed in a way that no one could describe. She looked up at the ceiling and the light from a window hit her face. She shook her head and walked to her room. The other girls could do nothing but let her go on.

WITH THE DATE

Sakura allowed her thoughts to wander back to her friends. She wondered what they were doing. She was sure that Shinjin was probably spazzing over what was to come that evening. She felt pity for the girl because she knew romance was a tricky business.

This was when Sakura realized that she had barely touched her food and Shino was almost done. She immediately started shoveling in her breakfast.

"I'm sorry," she said with a full moth, cramming in as much as she could.

"You need to be careful," Shino said. "You can make yourself sick and I don't mind waiting. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Sakura didn't know how to react to his. She slowed down on her eating and soon they were on their way back. Shino had made up his mind about his choice but he had to pretend to be think until that evening.

LATER, AT THE GROUP LUNCH

"So nice for us all to be together," Rob said as he looked at everyone sitting around him. Temari was on one side and Shino was on the other. Next to Shino (in this order going around the tabled) was Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Shinjin, who was on Temari's other side.

The conversation was normal and no one mentioned the huge shift that would take place later on. But it was on everyone's mind. Each girl wondered if it would be then who was going to be sent off, but none cared less than Temari or more than Shinjin.

AT SAID DINNER

He silence at the table was unnerving. The only sound came from silver ware or some one picking up their glass. Everyone wanted dinner to be over so that Shino could announce it.

Finally, Rob cleared his throat and said, "Well, Shino, looks like it's time for you to tell us who."

Shino nodded. "The girl I'm sending off is Temari."

Shinjin, who had been tense, relaxed. Temari merely shrugged and Ino groaned.

"Temari," Rob said, "you're still going to be at the hotel for the rest of the time. However, you are not required to come to meetings or ever show up on tape again. You can all go to your rooms now. This ends episode three and round one."

**A/N: I'm sorry it's late but I have decided to do these on Sundays. Make sure to vote for what chapter fic I do next!**


	6. Episode 4

**A/N: Well…this was a challenge to get done in time. Don't forget to vote for what chapter fic I do next!**

**Contains: Oh, you guys know what it could contain by now!**

Shino woke up the next morning right on time. Round one was finished and he soon he would have to start thinking about his next girl off. If making the choice was supposed to be hard, it hadn't been hard the night before. In fact, it had been pretty easy considering Temari didn't even _want_ to win. She could chase Shikamaru or whatever.

He got dressed and went to meet the rest of the group. Shino glanced at each of them. Shinjin smiling brightly, Ino looking like she had just gotten up (which she had), Tenten grinning, Sakura looking friendly, and Hinata smiling shyly. Temari was nowhere in sight, nor was Rob.

"'Morning," Tenten said.

A few minutes passed before Shinjin broke the silence with, "Where _is_ he?" No one had any idea and they waited for about an hour before Rob came up, laughing.

"You (ha ha) fell for it!" he said. "I set (hee hee) your alarms (ha ha ha) back an hour!" And he dissolved into insane laughter.

"What kind of crap is that?!?!" Shinjin asked.

"Why'd you do that?" Ino demanded.

The host only laughed harder. "I seriously didn't think you guys would fall for it!"

"That _still_ doesn't answer why you did it!" Sakura said.

"I just wanted to have a little fun with you guys," he replied, looking innocent. "But let's get down to business. I went ahead and drew the names before I showed up. Today's episode will have breakfast with Shinjin, lunch with Tenten, and dinner with Ino. Tomorrow we'll have breakfast with Hinata and lunch with Sakura."

"Aw, last again?" Sakura complained.

"Well, you guys can enjoy yourselves," Rob said. "Just make sure we're all back here at the afternoon meeting time." He waved off Shino and Shinjin and they left.

First thing Shinjin said when they sat down at the restaurant was, "I'm not much of a morning eater. I really won't be eating much."

Shino nodded and she went on with, "Your friends are nice. You've known Hinata awhile, right? She's a sweet one. And Ino and Temari can be hilarious with this Shikamaru person."

Shinjin spent more time talking than eating, just like always. She was in a much better mood because he had kept her on. _He had kept her on._ She had been so sure that he would ditch her, first chance he got, but he never did. She couldn't help but be happy.

When the date was over, there was still some time before their next meeting, so Shinjin, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura decided to go shopping together. None of them had seen Temari and they all forgot to check in and ask if she wanted to come along.

As Sakura glanced at various windows, she said, "I wonder why I keep being the one who goes last. Does the luck of the draw hate me or something?"

Tenten and Shinjin laughed. "I keep going second," Tenten said. "You think Rob's just making them up in his head and never really drawing anything?"

"I wouldn't put it past the little sneak," said Ino.

"M-maybe he isn't," Hinata said. "I didn't go first again…"

"He probably is just mixing it up a little bit," Sakura said.

"You girls are absolutely crazy!" Shinjin said. "Even if he was, is that really any big deal?"

"Thanks for ruining the fun," said Tenten in a fake sad voice.

"My greatest apologies," Shinjin said in a fake apologetic voice.

LATER

"Hello, Temari," Rob said at the meeting. Yes, Temari had also shown up at this meeting. "Tenten, Shino, both of you can go to lunch and afterwards, a trip to the amusement park."

The two walked out to go on their date and Temari turned to the other girls as she said, "Hey, guys. How's it been without me?"

"Well," Shinjin said, "it's one less date Shino has to go on and one less person who went shopping with us today."

"I got to sleep late and got some stuff from the hotel gift shop for Gaara and Kankuro," said Temari.

WITH THE DATE

"How do you feel about Shinjin?" Tenten asked suddenly. She hadn't meant to. She had been thinking about how she wished she could ask, but didn't want to.

"What?" Shino asked, looking up from his food.

"Nothing, nothing," Tenten said, waving her hand.

"No, you said something," he said.

"Okay," she said in defeat. "I asked how you felt about Shinjin. I was just curious, you know, because you've only just met her and I think she's pretty nice."

"Yeah, she's nice," said Shino. "She always goes out of her way to make sure I'm happy."

Tenten giggled. She knew _exactly_ why Shinjin was doing that, but didn't say anything.

LATER

Tenten sure was different than Hinata was at the amusement park. She wanted to ride this, she wanted to ride that, she wanted ice cream, she wanted to play that game.

One thing was certain: it was much less _calm_ now and he ended up riding more in that day than he probably had in his life. The Aburames were never ones to go to amusement parks.

As soon as Tenten had done just about everything and they realized it was getting close to time for the meeting, they headed back.

"Alrighty," Rob said. "After your dinner with Ino, you guys are going to a movie. We'd send you to a play, but there was only one in town and I doubt Shino would want to see it again. Anyway, you two can go."

Temari hadn't been at this meeting, but she had eaten lunch and went swimming with the other girls. The episode was due to air on TV as soon as Round Two was over and they all got that day off. The girls were all planning to go on a tour of the city and then watch the episode later on TV.

Ino didn't say much this time. Shino had figured out that she wanted him to keep Temari the entire time and figured she was holding it against him that she had been his first off. She would have to get over it. He couldn't help it that he didn't like Temari as much as she had wanted him to.

This movie was about a girl who had been rejected by boys her entire life. Now that she was a senior in high school, she had decided to not worry about boys anymore. This all changed when an 18 year old training to be a teacher came to help out her biology teacher.

They got back and joined the group for the meeting. "This is the end of episode four," Rob said. "Tomorrow, Hinata gets a date. See you all in the morning."

And everyone went to bed.

**A/N: That movie was actually one that I started writing after I roleplayed it with one of my best friends. It was called Reluctant Hannah, and it was in a collection of movies I tried to write.**


	7. Episode 5

**A/N: Well, here we go. Last week was having a glitch that didn't allow me to add and this week my internet is being a real pain in the you-know-where.**

When Shinjin got up the next morning, she checked her cell phone to see if it was really the right time for the group to meet. When she was satisfied, she stepped out of her room…

Only to be pulled into Hinata's room, where Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were.

"We're going to keep _him_ waiting this morning," said Ino, evil grin on her face. "And we texted Shino; he knows to wait an hour."

Hinata looked worried. "B-but maybe…maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

"Oh, stop worrying," Tenten said. "It's all in good fun. Besides, he had it coming!" Sakura and Shinjin nodded.

"So, how long are we gonna keep 'im waiting?" inquired Shinjin.

"Only an hour," Sakura replied. "Just like he did with us."

ONE HOUR LATER

"Well, I guess we should go now," Tenten said. The girls opened the door and immediately started laughing when they saw Rob had been waiting for them the entire time.

"Oh, so this is my punishment?" he asked. "We're already behind, so Hinata, Shino, off to breakfast you go. But really. Not funny." Though he said it wasn't funny, he was laughing along with them.

Shino and Hinata left, Hinata waving to her friends as they hurried to a car. They both sat down at the booth in the restaurant.

"Are you having a good time here?" Shino asked.

"Yeah," Hinata replied. "I really…enjoyed getting out and getting to know everyone but. A-and I think Shinjin is a good friend too…"

Shino flinched. That was the second time one of the girls brought up Shinjin. Were they all trying to tell him something? He finally decided not to worry about it. Maybe they just liked to talk about their friends a lot.

"Believe it or not, I've actually liked being here," said Shino.

"H-huh? How come?" she asked.

"It's just been fun," he said quickly.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I…I shouldn't have…asked. It's none of my business," she whispered.

He shook his head. "No. You had every right to ask. You need to stop worrying about what everyone else thinks and think about yourself. You're worth it."

Hinata instantly blushed and looked away. In all the time she had known Shino, he had never been the kind to say anything like that. But she felt good. He had said she was worth speaking her mind and not worrying what others though. Her childhood crush Naruto never said anything like that to her.

What? Why did she compare Naruto and Shino? She shook her head to get the thoughts out. It wasn't like she even felt that way about Shino. Or did she? Hinata really didn't want to think about that.

WITH THE OTHER GIRLS

"I've got but one thing to say," said Shinjin.

"And that one thing is?" Ino asked.

"I'm going to be content with whatever happens here," she said. "I've been a no-fun, worrier this ENTIRE time and now that I've made friends, I'm a lot happier than before. And besides, I'm young. There are plenty of people out there for me. Shino isn't the only one."

Upon hearing this, the girls let out a sigh of relief on the inside. They thought she would _always_ be as annoying as at first. She was finally starting to understand that not every romantic attraction she felt was going to be true love.

In a sense, their little Shinjin was growing up.

LATER

The group was all together again, ready for the last date of round two.

"Alrighty," Rob said, "you have less time to think about it today, seeing as we only have a group dinner. Try and think about it during your date with Sakura. And don't forget to have a good time."

And they left together.

His second date with Sakura. Shino had to admit that she was really nice and he still didn't want to send her away. In fact, there was someone else he felt that he wouldn't ever be happy with and she didn't seem to want him either. Soon, she would be gone.

Shino and Sakura were-of _course_- going to a movie after they ate. This was Sakura's first movie on the trip, but it was Shino's _third _and he had to admit it was getting old.

Still, he couldn't complain and he went to lunch with Sakura, conversed slightly, and went to the movie. This one was by the same person as the one Shino watched before and it had a more complicated plot. Abby isn't the play type but when Brock comes from his all boys school to her all girls school to help them perform a fantasy pay he wrote, she auditions to show everyone what she's made of. She inevitably falls for Brock, though she constantly claimed she didn't need him, and then something happens. She finds out that the play, which is about a girl who needs to save the world, is real and Brock was looking for that girl. In the end she saves everyone and can be happy with Brock.

Sakura thought it was a really sweet movie that Tenten would have liked. Tenten would have loved the fact that the girl was the hero that had to defend the boy. She made a note that Hikari Midorikawa films were worth watching.

That was really the extent of what happened on her date, which seemed fairly boring for a TV show, but she was getting to do all of this without paying, so who was she to complain?

The group separated to do their own thing before the group dinner where Shino would make his announcement. Yet again he knew exactly who was going but he knew that next time would be a lot harder for him.

They were all gathered around a table, Temari included, as they waited for Shino to say who was gone and end round two.

"Alright," Rob said, "it's time for you to tell us who you're not keeping."

"Ino," said Shino simply and that was that. This now ended episode five and round two.

**A/N: Sorry it ended so abruptly. I'm really getting bored with this and would rather move on to my next chapter fic but I made a commitment. Okay, so this was late because of my internet. I had written it on another computer and emailed it to my computer and my internet wouldn't let me save the file. I finally figured out how to. However, we will not have a chapter this week. I was too busy worrying about getting this one up to worry about writing another.**


	8. Episode 6

**A/N: I finally took this off hiatus! But, be warned, if I continue to not get reviews, I'll drop this story faster than you can say, "WHOAMG VOTE OFF SHINJIN!"**

**Shinjin: Why would anyone want to vote me off???**

**Me: I don't know, you're in second place to get kicked off. The people seem to want Hinata.**

**Sakura: I'm losing, right?**

**Me: Yeah, unfortunately. I guess this won't be a ShinoSaku.**

**Tenten: If I get kicked off, I get with Neji, right?**

**Me: We'll know when that time comes, now shut up and let me get on with the story. Oh but…Tenten, I'm always free. ; D**

Tenten: 0_0 No thanks… Ino was gone. Temari was gone. It was getting down to not many people. Nobody knew for sure what the outcome would be, but they all were left wondering how much longer they would be around.

Today they all had the day off and the girls planned on spending the day out and then going back to watch the official airing of the first and second episodes with Shino. It would be the first time they saw how everyone else's dates went.

Sakura Haruno yawned and opened her eyes. What a great day it was going to be! They had only one group meeting and then they were free to do anything. So the girls didn't try and delay the meeting at all.

"Morning," Ino said. She wasn't upset about being voted off. Of course, why should she be? She had never felt that way about Shino.

"Good morning," Sakura said. She, Ino, Shino, and Rob were the only ones there. After a few minutes, Shinjin and Tenten wandered to them, then Hinata, then Temari. Everyone was required to come to this meeting.

Rob got everyone's attention and said, "You guys all get the day off today! But before you go, I'll run over the schedule for tomorrow. Tenten, you get breakfast, Sakura gets lunch, Shinjin gets dinner, and Hinata gets breakfast the next day. See you guys later!"

The girls left to begin their day off.

LATER

They had had an amazing time. Shopping, touring, and trying out different restaurants had occupied their time. Now they were going to meet with Shino and watch the first two episodes together.

"Wow," said Tenten, "I look _good_ on camera!"

"Not as good as me," Ino said. "I'm hoping that some people will realize how attractive I am when they watch this." She and Temari took this time to glare at each other, but not as much as when Ino was onscreen, talking about the other blonde.

"I can't believe you said that!"

"I didn't lie!"

"You little bitch!"

"Rather be a bitch than a whore!"

"Ino! Temari!" Sakura shouted, but they ignored her. Next thing they new, Sakura and Tenten were holding back Temari. Shinjin ran and grabbed Ino, but for a girl, Ino was _strong_.

So Shino, trying to help her, wrapped his arms around Shinjin to anchor her. Shinjin, though, was so flustered that she let go of Ino, but Hinata, in a rare courageous moment, grabbed the blonde's arm and Shinjin and Shino managed to restrain her.

"Well, I have a new 'What I did over my summer vacation' topic," Shinjin said. "I helped stop a catfight."

When the two fired up blondes calmed down, the episode had reached its end, but then, who said they would calm down quickly?

"Everyone, remember to tune in next time for another episode of You're the Man, featuring Shino Aburame," the on-screen Rob said as the credits began to roll. After that, everyone went off to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

Shino was up on time without relying on his alarm. He had never been that interested in the others before, but he actually found himself looking forward to his next date, which was breakfast and a walk in the park with Tenten.

Did he look forward to it because he liked Tenten? He wasn't sure, in fact, he wasn't sure if he was going to keep Tenten on much longer. At the time, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to keep Sakura on. But when he thought about what he liked about them, he wanted to keep both of them on.

He decided he would really have to think when he was with the four girls so that he would be able to make a good decision. With that thought in mind, he went to the place the group met every morning, which was so automatic that he thought he would be trying to go there even when he was back home.

He didn't think it odd that he heard hushed voices, then silence, but when he saw what was going on, he was so shocked that if it had been Hinata instead of him, she would have fainted. Rob had his hands tangled in Temari's golden hair and her hands were wrapped around him. They were kissing.

Neither had shown any signs of noticing him, she Shino slid back to his room without saying anything. He didn't want to disturb them or make anything more awkward than it had to be.

He expected to hear the shrieks of Sakura, Tenten, or Shinjin, or the gasp of Hinata, but he never did so he soon joined the group in the hallway. Temari had already disappeared and he was the last to join the group.

"What took you so long, Shino?" Tenten asked casually.

"I was looking for something," he replied so calmly that no one suspected for a moment that he was lying. He didn't want to tell anyone what he had seen that morning; he didn't think it was anything earth shattering, even if Rob (21) was five years old than Temari (17. Shino, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Shinjin were 15 and Tenten was 16.)

If he knew Temari, and after a few days, he was starting to, she would brag about her new relationship with Rob. His knowledge wasn't that valuable.

"Well, you two can go on," Rob said, gesturing to Shino and Tenten. The two got in one of the cars and Shino drove them to the location of a place they could eat for free, all because of the show.

"I don't think I'll be able to leave," Tenten said when they sat down. "Free food, free lodging, free credit cards with no limits. I'm not much of a material person, but this is the life!"

"Yes, it has been fun so far," Shino said. "It'll be a shame when we have to go back home again.

"Hey, I don't wanna hear that. You and the lucky winner get to stay an extra week!" the brunette said. She said it as if she knew she wasn't going to win. Was it going to be her that he would say goodbye to that round? He could decide until after he went out with everyone.

Tenten was fun to be with, that was for sure, but Shino didn't know if that was all he wanted. He would have to take it into deep consideration.

LATER

Shino hadn't ever foreseen this. Not what he thought would happen when he went to the park with Tenten. But how was he supposed to know that she would see the children's playground and get excited? But she did. And Shino couldn't believe that he was on the seesaw with Tenten, who was having the time of her life. He had already pushed her on the swings and gone down every single slide with her. ("But this one's different than the last one!")

"I haven't been on a playground since I was little kid!" she had said.

"Well, I'll just go sit over-"

"Don't be a stick in the mud! Come play _with_ me!" And he had been roped in.

Suddenly, she hopped up, sending his side straight to the ground.

"Come on, let's go play on the merry-go-round!" she said, dragging him off to go spin around in circles. Tenten grinned as she noticed the faintest smile on Shino's normally stoic face. Of course he was having fun. She had known that he would.

AFTER THE DATE

"No way! You're kidding!" Ino and Sakura said in unison as Tenten told the story of her date with Shino.

"I'm not! Just wait until you see him on TV! Man, I already can't wait for episode six!"

The three girls were sitting around the pool before Sakura's date, just chatting about Tenten's interesting date. Temari was on the phone with her friend, Hinata was in her room, and Shinjin had gone to get something to eat. The latter had requested permission to miss their next meeting and Rob had said that it was fine, in fact, the other girls were only really important at meetings before they began a new set of dates and in the mornings.

"I guess I'm not going to the meeting," Tenten said, "I'll just stay here with Ino."

"Well, then, I guess I'll go get ready," Sakura said, walking away.

"See ya later, forehead," Ino called after her.

ON THE DATE

"Shino, I heard some interesting things about your date with Tenten," Sakura said. "Somehow I just can't picture you going along with that."

"Yes, I'm having a hard time believing it myself. Tenten sure loves having fun," replied Shino.

"That she does. She's always made everything more fun and more memorable. I think it's the fact that she loves to have a good time and doesn't care what other people think of her."

"Sakura, do you care what other people think of you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. I'm not going to make a complete fool of myself in public, but if people don't like me, the world's not going to end." She laughed. "Wow, what a hard question to answer."

"Sorry, I just wanted to know."

"It's fine. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Sakura looked thoughtful. "Ooh, I got one! Kiba's your polar opposite, so why are the two of you best friends?"

"That's a tough one. I guess it's because we're opposites that we are so close. If we were both quiet, it would be boring, but if we were both loud and obnoxious, we'd be fighting everyday," Shino said after some time.

"I never thought about it that way. Ino and I are both alike, but when we first met, I was shy and she was a social butterfly. Now that we've been friends for so long, it's hard to get past the fact that we've been friends." Sakura looked thoughtful again. "Hey, does that mean you'd like a loud, obnoxious, Kiba-like girlfriend?"

"A girl just like Kiba? That's a scary thought." The male shuddered.

"Ha, good point."

The two stared intently at each other, and, for the first time, Shino wanted to kiss a girl.

LATER

"This concludes episode six of Shino's the Man, featuring Shino Aburame! Tune in next time to see Hinata and Shinjin and who gets sent off!"

**A/N: Dun dun dun!**

**Shinjin: My turn? YAAAAAY!**

**Me: This story is officially off hiatus! I'll be focusing on this story and Senior Year at Eterna High only for a long time, but I may be picking up other stories someday.**

**Sakura: Remember, only vote me off if you didn't like that cute little scene Hikari wrote!**

**Tenten: Same goes for me!**

**Hinata: Remember to review.  
**


	9. Episode 7

**A/N: A new chapter of Shino's the Man!**

**Shinjin: Yay! **

**Me: The story will be ending so soon that it seems like just yesterday I was starting it. This chapter ends a round, the next chapter will be a whole round, and then the two chapters after that are the finals! THE FINALS!**

Later that day, Shinjin was excited about her date. Most traces of nerves were gone after all the times they had gone out and she was really more interested in spending time with him than sweating it.

She hummed to herself as she got ready, grinning all the while. She was going to go out with Shino Aburame, the guy she dreamed about in the deepest recesses of her mind, when she trying to focus on something else.

She slipped out into the hallway, where only Shino stood, the first to get there. "Hey," she called to him.

"Hey," he said. "And if you ask, the answer is yes, but Tenten made me do it."

Shinjin giggled, having already heard the crazy story. "Well, I think being able to have fun is a good quality."

"I'd rather have fun where people all over the country won't be able to see it. Kiba will never let me live it down."

"I'm sure your friends will love seeing a new side of me."

"At least they'll enjoy it."

ON THE DATE

"Slow service, slow service, slow service," Shinjin repeated. They had to wait a long time to be seated, then to get their orders taken, and now it was taking forever for the food to get to them.

"If the food weren't already free," said Shino, "it's definitely be by now. They can only make their customers wait so long."

"I bet they don't bring in a lot of money then. So, I heard that towards the end, we get to go to cool places like Barefoot Landing and Broadway at the Beach (A/N: my favorite places to go on vacation!) for a whole night. You go to one place with the two final girls and everyone else goes to the other place together."

"Yeah, that will be cool. There's so much to do there so it's hard to do everything before they close."

"It'll be a great way to end the series," she said with a nod.

"The end is coming soon, isn't it?" he said. "There will be only three girls left after this round. Then, after the next day, only two. I'll get one extra date with the finalists, then I'll have to make my decision."

"Yeah, seems like just yesterday…"

Finally the food got to them and they were able to eat, very hungrily this time.

WITH THE GIRLS

Ino and Temari were giving each other a wide berth, so Temari was absent at the moment. Hinata didn't even want to hang out with anyone, but they drug her with them to dinner.

"I want to know what they're doing," Ino said. "I really hope they're doing good. I hope he's falling for her!"

"Sheesh, pig, it's not that big of a deal."

"Why are you getting so defensive? I thought you were on Shinjin's side!"

"Who cares whose side I'm on?"

"You like Shino! And this whole time I thought you liked Sai!"

Sakura flinched. "I do like Sai and-"

"You like Shino!" Tenten said. "You and Shinjin are both just _so_ in love with him so I guess I don't matter anymore?

"You too?" Ino wailed. "I thought we wanted Shinjin to win!"

"G-guys…"

"Maybe I like him or maybe I like Neji, but I have just as much of a chance as that obsessed girl."

Hinata frowned.

"What?!" Sakura shouted. "Are you in love with Shino too?!"

"N-no! I just want you guys to stop fighting! I don't like Shino as a-anything more than a friend!"

"Well, Shinjin loves him," Ino said. Sakura and Tenten both glared at her, as if to say, Do we not matter at all?

They ate in silence, glaring at whoever may catch their eye. Even mousy Hinata was angry at the other girls for snapping at her. She _didn't_ love Shino one bit other than as a brother, but they didn't have to be mean even if she did!

Meanwhile, Shino and Shinjin were enjoying themselves, unaware of what was going on back at the hotel. They greatly enjoyed their dinner and walk on the beach.

"I like being out there when there's hardly anyone else," she said softly.

"Yeah, me too. I'm really not that much of a beach person but at night and early in the morning, I could consider it," replied Shino.

"It's so peaceful…"

She didn't really think when she laced her fingers with his and he didn't think much of it when he didn't let go of her hand.

When they got back, neither was aware of the tension between everyone us.

THE NEXT DAY

To say the least, the date with Hinata was uneventful. No, it was downright boring. He didn't know what had happened to him that he started enjoying more exciting dates, but he just could not go out with someone like Hinata again.

That evening, they all sat around a table, eating dinner together.

"So," Rob said, "who's it gonna be today?"

Sakura glared at each other before glaring at Shinjin, and Ino stared directly at her, as this girl just wondered why the hell they were staring at her.

"I've thought about it and I've had the most fun with Sakura, Tenten, and Shinjin, so, Hinata, I guess this means I'm letting you go."

Hinata nodded. "I understand, Shino. I…I actually like someone else."

"Round three is complete," Rob said. "Tomorrow morning, we'll begin round four with Shinjin then go from there. Tune in next time for more You're the Man, starring Shino Aburame!"

**A/N: I don't care what the polls say, Hinata is OUT of here! Good riddance!**

**Shinjin: Remember, don't vote me out! :D  
Sakura: Don't vote ME out!**

**Tenten: No, don't vote ME out!**


End file.
